Fremione: A History Chapter 1
by JenniferWeasley11
Summary: As the summer is coming to an end new feeling start coming to the surface and even old ones. Fred sees a new side of Hermione and she realizes that he is not a open book.


Fremione:A History

Chapter 1: Love Grows Off The Old Maple Tree In The Back

Note: This takes place in the beginning of Hermione's 5th year and in Fred's 6th year. I'm going try to put in some events that actually happen in the books . I hope you enjoy .

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!

Hermione's P.O.V

It was a breezy morning at the Burrow. My favorite . It was too windy for Fred,George,Ron,Harry, and Ginny to come out and bother her with a game of Quidditch . I sat next to my favorite tree and began to reread my favorite book _**Hogwarts: A History**_ for what seemed like the millionth time. As I started reading I heard the back door of the burrow open. This , in fact was quite confusing , as it was only 8 in the morning and the others wouldn't be up till a couple hours. Good thing she was hidden behind her favorite tree at the Burrow. As she started to look around the tree , she saw the famous flaming red Weasley hair . She began looking closer and noticed it was one of the twins. Since the twin was still a long ways away she couldn't tell which.

Fred's P.O.V

It was 8AM and I woke up to hear George loudly snoring. Deciding I wouldn't be able to go back to bed , I slowly got up and headed down stairs. As I walked passed Ginny and Hermione's room , I noticed the door wide open with a empty bed inside . Figuring that Ginny would never be up this early , I guessed that Hermione might be outside reading near the big maple tree. I at least hoped that she was, wanting any excuse to talk to her . I didn't really know why . I've known 'Mione since her first year at Hogwarts and she used to be like a little sister to me. But recently she just seemed different. So, I walked outside hoping that I could find her. I walked around the tree that she usually sat at and there she had her nose in her book. I wondered if she didn't notice me or if she was just playing along. As I looked at her reading for a couple minutes I remembered to note that she was beautiful know.

Outside:

Fred forgot that he was staring for such a long time and realized that he should probably say something, " Um….. Hey 'Mione" . Hermione had to fight herself from blushing or giggling , instead she decided to roll her eyes and responded, "Hey Weasley , it doesn't seem like good quidditch weather". Fred was confused at this and took a little longer to reply, " Granger hasn't it ever occured to you that I'm more than just quidditch and pranks". " No , never thought of it ". This caused Fred to release a small chuckle ,he never thought of her being funny ….. A lot must of changed over summer. Wanting the conversation to continue he asked," So,... are you ready for the first day tomorrow". " Of Course I am Frederick , I can't wait to see who the new DADA teacher is , hopefully they help prepare us for the OWLS". " Of course you are I bet you already started studying". Hermione couldn't stop herself from giggling , she was completely confused on what she was feeling. She , Hermione Jean Granger the brightest Witch of her Age , could not have feelings for Fred Weasley , the school's biggest pranksters. I mean she just couldn't he was Ron and Ginny's older brother and he has a total disregard for the rules. " Well Frederick , even though this has been wonderful. I should be getting back to Ginny's Room to wake her up". Slightly disappointed Fred looked at her beautiful brown eyes and blushed," Good luck with that Granger". Why was he blushing , why did he feel like this, he can't that's his brothers best mate . Hermione noticed the blush causing her to return the sign of affection. Trying to distract him she quickly spoke," Well she you when we go to Diagon Alley Later" after this she ran inside.

Fred's P.O.V

I can't believe that just happened . Him and Hermione were always friends but they never really talked and when they did it was usually just a quick Hi and Bye. But this didn't feel right . They kept on looking in each others eyes then looking and the ground. The feelings were so complicated he didn't know if he should ask George for help. I mean what if he made fun of me for mixed feelings but right now I really need advice and he was the always the charming twin .

In Fred and George's Room :

"Georgie are you in here ?"

"Yes Freddie, what's up you seem worried?

"Um …. You have to promise me something"

"Sure,anything "

" Just don't ,make fun of me when I tell you"

George rolled his eyes and laughed," Okie Dokie"

" Um OK ….. So I think I fancy Hermione Granger"

"No way"

"Yes way"

" You Frederick Weasley Fancys the brightest witch of her age Hermione Granger….."

"Yes.. now that you understand the situation can you suck it up and give me bloody advice"

" Sure thing Freddie , So Hermione is a different girl than what I go after , but i still have a few tricks up my sleeve. First your gonna want to become best friends with her and get to know her better . Then start doing small things like going to the library with her and getting her late night snacks when she stays up till 12 reading . Also in this case small signs of affections will work , like kissing the top of her head and hugging her from behind"

" Got it , hopefully it works out"

In Hermione and Ginny's Room

" Hey Gin"

" Hey 'Mione, did you have fun with Fred outside"

"What?"

" Don't joke with me I saw you two outside"

" Are you mad "

" Only if you deny liking him"

" I don't know"

"Are you serious"

"Ok Fine , I've liked your older brother for 3 years "

" finally, now you just have to date"

"As if , he'll never like me "

" we will just have to wait"

" what are you planning"

"Nothing"

Authors Note: Hope you enjoyed I'm going to try and start posting . Sorry for ending on a cliff. Make sure to stay tune . I'm planning to start the next chapter on the express or on the platform. Also can you guess the joke behind the stories title . Also what do you guys think about the advice George gave Fred. -Lots Of Love , Jennifer


End file.
